


Faraway, So Close

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meta!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 people who've fallen for Kurt and Blaine in one way or another. Warning for Karofsky POV, though no overt mentions of the events of On My Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faraway, So Close

1\. Mercedes Jones  
As embarrassing as it is in hindsight, Mercedes does not regret her crush on Kurt. She's still sorry for busting his window, probably always will be, but she has no regrets.   
Kurt is one of the best friends she's ever had. They met each other at a time when they both needed to be seen. And he made her feel good, and he's still good for that, he'll always be in her corner and she in his. She loves him like a brother and will forever be honored that he trusted her to be the first person he came out to. She remembers that night praying and asking God to guide her in making Kurt proud so he wouldn't regret choosing her. She thinks she did a pretty good job. She knows there were missteps, on both of their parts. She's just happy that she can still call him one of her best friends.   
And he will jump on facetime or skype at a moment's notice for wardrobe help. And lhe et her cry on his shoulder when Sam moves away.   
How could she regret something that enriched her life so much?

3\. Rachel Berry  
When it comes down to it, It's all Finn's fault for calling her clingy. Who's clingy now?   
Deep down, Rachel knew there was very little chance that Blaine was straight or bi. He spent most of their date asking her questions about Kurt. But Rachel likes to win things and Kurt was being a jerk.   
She shouldn't think of relationships as a competition, but aren't they? She won Finn from Quinn. Her Dads competed constantly. So what's a little competition between friends? That's what movies and musicals are about. Do what you can to win the guy or girl of your dreams.   
And Blaine's everything Finn's not. He loves the same things as her. And he's sweet and funny.   
And 100% gay. She knows it. He knows it.   
This is going to make an excellent chapter in her memoir. And when he and Kurt are as famous as her (and they will be), they'll laugh about it on talk shows. It will be like an old screwball comedy, maybe it will be. They'll all play themselves and it will be fabulous.   
This is all just more preparation for her future stardom. 

 

3\. Sebastian Smythe  
It's not that Sebastian was in love with Blaine. Fuck that mushy shit. No, Sebastian wanted to fuck Blaine. Well, it didn't start like that. It started with Sebastian hearing his name constantly his first weeks at Dalton. It was sickening actually. The moony looks and dreamy sighs whenever any of the other Warblers mentioned him made Sebastian want to puke. You'd think he was some Disney actor the way they fawned over him, so Sebastian was curious. And suspicious. If he was so special, and had the Warblers eating out of his hands, why would he leave?   
Then Sebastian saw him. That tiny compact body, the 50's idol hair, the ass you could bounce quarters off of. Suddenly, Sebastian understood exactly what the big deal was. And well, what Sebastian wants, Sebastian gets.   
Except Blaine was not playing along. Not with that stupid elf on the shelf looking boyfriend. And damn the blushing bashful thing was so fucking hot. Two weeks after knowing Blaine and Sebastian was pretty sure he had jerked himself raw and was on his way to carpal tunnel. None of his usual moves worked.   
What's worse, is that he found himself calling Blaine for stupid reasons. "Can I read this word problem to you? Maybe you can make sense of it." And "How do you get ketchup out of this blazer?"   
Sebastian had a tantrum, corneas were scratched. That's the end of that. Doesn't mean he didn't think about him. Constantly. Doesn't mean he didn't nearly piss himself with joy over the possibility of Blaine coming back to Dalton. Doesn't mean he didn't nearly flip a table when Hunter fucked it up.   
But Sebastian was never in love. 

4\. Dave Karofsky  
His parents put him therapy, signed the whole family up for therapy, actually. He can't help but wonder if all of this could have been avoided if he'd asked for therapy when this all started. But his therapist is telling him to stop thinking that way. You can't fix the past, David, that's what she tells him.   
They talk about the past anyway. They talk about Kurt especially. It's still a mess in his head because he honestly can't remember when he went from hating Kurt to wanting to be with him.   
Well, that's a lie. He does remember. He remembers what Kurt was wearing, he remembers the hats, the hats he playfully used to cover that Mercedes girl's boobs while they were singing. He remembers being thankful for the riot for taking the attention off him. He remembers lying to Azimio that he popped a boner over Brittany in those tight pants.   
He remembers the anger. Always anger whenever he thought of Kurt that way. He would look for him in the hallway because he wanted to see him and then pushing him because he hated him for making him feel that way.   
The first time he tells his therapist about Kurt he throws up right after.   
It gets easier talking about it, making sense of it. He doesn't think he ever loved Kurt, he hopes not. Because if that's how he reacts to being in love, he never wants to be in love again.   
His therapist tells him to take baby steps. He wants to call Kurt. Kurt told him he could. Kurt's still with that guy according to his facebook. They look happy.   
He never calls. 

5\. Chandler Keihl  
Lima is a shitty town for dating if you're gay. There just aren't any out, fashionable guys. He's tried Scandals, but all he comes across are closet cases with their heads ducked down, prep school douchebags and old drag queens. It's depressing. He considers driving to Westerville and trying to score himself a Warbler, but that's just desperate. That's like a step away from trolling Grindr.   
But Chandler really doesn't want to go to New York still a virgin. So when he meets Kurt, he's everything Chandler has always thought he deserved. He's hot and fashionable, he laughs at Chandler's jokes, he's up to date on his celebrity gossip. Chandler thought for sure he'd have a date to prom and someone he could hook up with once in New York. And if they wound up as boyfriends, well, who would say no to that face? And that body? That hair?   
He should have known it was too good to be true. Sure Kurt flirted back and some of their texts creeped a bit towards sexting. Maybe. On the cusp. Kurt was playing coy, but Chandler thought it was part of the game. But everytime he mentioned meeting in person, Kurt would change the subject.   
He should have known he was the other woman.   
So the problem isn't that there are no fashionable gay guys in Lima. The problem is that they've already paired off.   
There's always New York. 

6\. Eli C.   
Eli and Blaine have a friend in common. A friend of Eli's from summer camp went to Dalton Academy. He'd noticed Blaine commenting on the guys posts all the time, but didn't think much of him.   
One night that guy posted a link to some blind item from ONTD and Blaine commented. And his comment was funny. So he commented on Blaine's comment and it went back and forth until he decided to bite the bullet and friend request Blaine himself. Blaine accepted his friend request and they messaged back and forth.   
One day Eli noticed that Blaine's relationship status went from "In a Relationship" to "It's Complicated". He knew Blaine had been pretty crazy about the guy, so he messaged him. Blaine didn't seen too torn up about it, and they went back to chatting, though Blaine was much more openly flirtatious.   
Inviting Blaine over was a no brainer, he'd made it pretty clear that he was attracted. They were both seniors in high school, Eli was pretty sure he was heading to the West Coast, Blaine to New York, he knew what this was. If anything, he'd have a regular hookup and someone to suffer through school dances with.   
He could tell pretty quickly that he and Blaine had not been on the same page. At all. It became clear immediately that Blaine regretted what happened. He wasn't hurt to find himself unfriended and blocked on facebook.   
He knew what it was. And even if he didn't get a regular fuck buddy out of it, it was a good night. 

7\. Adam Crawford  
Adam was apprehensive about dating a Freshman, if only because he was still unsure about what he'd be doing after graduation. He could make a go of it in New York, try out for roles off Broadway, maybe get some commercials. Or he could head home and try for work on the West End. He had a fall back job waiting for him if he decided to go back home.   
So anyway, he knew full well that falling for someone just starting when he was almost done was not the wisest thing to do.   
Then he saw Kurt. When he saw him at the Winter Showcase, his first thought was that he needed that kid on the Apples, and then he did some googling and Facebook stalking and found that he was a Show Choir National champion, and Adam knew he needed to get Kurt on The Apples. He was just new enough to NYADA that he wouldn't know that the Apples weren't the cool thing to do, and he hoped he wouldn't care. Judging from Kurt's old show choir, he didn't think he would.   
When Kurt asked him out, he was pleasantly surprised. Kurt was easy on the eyes that's for sure.   
Dating Kurt, if that's what they were even doing, was an exercise in frustration. Kurt was secretive, didn't really talk a lot about himself. He asked Kurt about his parents and Kurt looked about ready to shatter. He asked Kurt about life back home and he got a short answer. He invited Kurt back to his place and Kurt made an excuse about not having his facial products.   
He spent a lot of time around Kurt's friends and even though Kurt was much more relaxed when his roommate Rachel was around, there was still something. Something was keeping Kurt from opening up to him. He started to wonder if Kurt was in some weird polyamorous relationship with Rachel and Brody. It wasn’t something Adam had experience with, but he considered himself open minded, he'd work with it. Turned out to be the funniest thing Kurt had ever heard, so Adam played it off like he was joking, because Kurt had a sweet smile and if he could make him laugh, he will.   
He found that as long as they kept it light, if he didn't ask too many questions, he and Kurt had fun together. They watched Downton Abbey and he introduced Kurt to Misfits and he felt that things were starting to relax between them.   
Then Valentine's Day came around. And Kurt didn't tell him until the day before he left that he was going home for a wedding.   
The rest of the Apples told Adam to cut his losses, that it wasn't worth it. Adam couldn't help it, he liked Kurt.   
So he did what any sane person would do and he spent Valentine's Day Facebook stalking.   
Kurt's Facebook had been dormant. He didn't post very often, maybe a link here and there.   
Valentine's Day weekend, his Facebook activity increased and almost every post there was another guy tagged.   
Breadstix with Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson.   
Going to a doctor's appointment with Dad and Blaine Anderson.   
Shopping for a wedding gift with Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson.   
Blaine's Facebook wasn't private and it didn't take long for Adam to figure out who he was to Kurt.   
Three days snowed in with Kurt right after the wedding and Adam had all the evidence he needed.   
But he was a romantic at heart and he was willing to fight for Kurt.   
He should have realized he was the only one fighting. 

8\. Tina Cohen-Chang  
In the end, Blaine is way more understanding than he should be. If she were Blaine, she wouldn't forgive herself. That's the problem. Blaine's so kind. He’s nice to everyone, even when they don't deserve it. He'd never break up with someone he supposedly loves because his parents put pressure on him.   
Blaine understands what Tina's been feeling. He listens to her, runs his fingers through her hair and tells her she's beautiful. That all of her dreams will come true. He believes that she's a star. She just wants to see herself the way Blaine sees her. He makes her believe that these things are true.   
She took things too far, took advantage of him. And he still smiles at her like seeing her brightens up his day.   
She just wants someone to smile at her like that all the time. She wants someone to fall in love with her and make her feel the way Blaine makes her feel.   
She thought she had that. She doesn't know if she will again and that scares her.   
Mike can't have been it for her, could he? There has to he more than Lima for her, right?


End file.
